You What!
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: L has to get Light's attention without freaking him out...desperate times call for desperate measures, right? L x Light


You're What

**You're What?!**

L was always round at my house. It was driving me crazy. It's not for the reason you think. The case, right? That's what you think he's here for. But its not. If that was it then it would be okay…but no, he's dating my sister! Yes, that's right, they're going out. I'm avoiding my house at all costs now. How sad is that? Driven out of my own house by Him.

This can not be happening! He's coming out to dinner with us. Sitting beside her in that stupid way, with his legs all bunched up and him leaning over to eat. Eyes all large and enticing, observing those around him. Ugh, what am I thinking? Wait! What is she doing? My sister is touching his hair! No! That's not right! He should be with…I don't know just not her.

I couldn't wait any longer. Already I've waited too long. I want him, he has to be mine. But how? If I was upfront with Light he would freak out…so he has to come to me.

With no clue where to start I decided to get in close. I paid a visit to his family while he was busy at the hotel. Only his sister was in. For ten minutes we sat in awkward silence.

"I like your brother," I finally said. Her sharp squeal surprised me and I jumped, almost falling off the chair.

"You would be so cute together!" She stared at me, waiting for something though I wasn't sure what. "Well? Does he like you back?"

"I dunno," shrugging I watched a calculating look come over her face, just as her mum walked through the door.

"Hi sweetie, who's this?"

"My boyfriend."

--

I wasn't sure our plan to make him jealous was working. The thought of us just seemed to annoy him. When he started avoiding us I became impatient, this couldn't work if he was never around!

So I was invited to the family dinner. I saw him watching me but I tried not to let on. Maybe this wouldn't be as hopeless as I'd originally thought. My 'girlfriend' was playing her part very well. Touching me and fawning all over me. Even though it made me uncomfortable, I didn't show it.

I think it was getting to him. First he started tapping his cutlery, and then he was drumming his fingers on the table, trying to ignore us. Finally it seemed too much for him. With a screech he pushed his chair back, excusing himself and hurrying towards the restroom. A nudge in the side told me I should go after him.

I can't take it anymore! If I stay here any longer, I swear I'll explode. And I mean literally. Right now I'm disgusted with myself. I figured it out. Why they're so wrong. It's because I like him!

This is terrible. I'm jealous of my sister because of her boyfriend. That is so wrong. I can't let them know. No matter what. But I can't sit here and watch her throw herself at him.

"Excuse me." I'm a coward. Now I'm running away again. I had to leave or who knew what I'd have done. But I'm weak. In the restroom the first thing I did was splash cold water on my face.

Hearing the door open I looked up in the mirror just in time to see L enter and color drained away from my face. I was trying to escape from him!

"IS something wrong?" a hand came up across my forehead and heat flushed my face. This is wrong!! "You look really hot." Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. I kept chanting it in my head so I didn't do anything stupid.

"I'm fine," I swallowed down the lump that had formed in my throat. Was it my imagination or did he seem to be getting closer? My breath hitched as, for one second, I thought he was going to kiss me. But then the door of the bathroom swung open and the moment was broken, L moved back from me and I was left wide eyed and wished he had kissed me.

It was so close. Almost. If that stupid idiot hadn't come in right then I would finally have gotten what I'd been waiting for. But no. Fate was probably laughing at me right now.

Going home I told her about what had happened. She said that later I should go into his room. He would be so frustrated that he would snap. I'm not sure if it's true but I'm going to try it. By this time I'm desperate, my need to be with him has only grown.

Stretched out on the bed, I had to take a second to admire Light. He truly was beautiful. Quietly I slipped into the bed beside him, his eyes following me all the way.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I like you."

"But my sis-"

"She's in on it." For a second he just stared before he relaxed.

"Hold me." It was a request and one that I gladly complied with. Sidling up beside him, I spooned myself around his form. He hummed in contentment and I placed my head next to his.

"Sweet dreams…" I murmured into his ear, arm possessively around his waist.

"They will be now." Snuggling further against him I let sleep take me. I finally had him. He was mine and I wouldn't let him go. Not for anything.


End file.
